


Experiment

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Experiment

Once they become lovers they start slow, until Clementine wants more. She feels more like herself with Violet than she ever did with any previous lover. It’s heavenly. So she takes her newfound courage, and tries new things.

First, she goes down on Violet.

Oral sex was nothing new, indeed Clementine was very familiar with the concept. But going down on a woman was a whole other thing altogether. She feels powerful, ravenous, divine. She loves the taste.

Violet is spread out on the bed, her head flung back and her breathing ragged. Clementine is taking her time, slowly kissing down Violet’s torso. She sucks one nipple into her mouth, bites down until Violet cries out. Clementine looks up at her, the nipple still between her teeth. She grins at Violet’s face, flushed and red with her eyes firmly squeezed shut.

“Please, Clem.”

Clementine does not respond, instead she releases the nipple, bites down on the skin just below it. Violet’s hands are tearing at the sheets, and she moans with each bite. The skin is left red and splotchy from Clementine’s teeth and she feels wild at the sight. Possessiveness and wanting run rampant through her. She makes her way down to the apex of Violet’s thighs, leaving a trail of red down Violet's stomach.

She settles herself on her knees, and places her head on Violet’s thigh. She sighs, looking at Violet’s center. She loves making Violet wait. It drives Violet mad, and Violet becomes so very desperate. Clementine smiles fondly as her palm comes to rest on Violet’s pelvis. She leaves her hand there, watching as Violet’s hips jerk. Oh yes, she is anxious indeed. Her thighs are spread wide, and are shaking slightly. 

“Clementine,” Violet says, her voice strangled and thick.

“Yes, Violet?” she asks sweetly.

Violet growls, her hips jerking again. Clementine watches as Violet tries to calm herself, trying to slow her breathing. She loves it like this, her Big Macho Army Medic so ready. Clementine wants to do so many things to her. But tonight she will settle for this.

She leans in and blows on Violet’s center.

“Fuck,” Violet sobs.

“Hush, darling,” Clementine whispers. She hooks one trembling thigh over her shoulder, and then pulls Violet down the bed. Her nose nuzzles softly at the pubic hair, and she breathes out again. The scent of Violet is heady and overwhelming, and Clementine swallows in anticipation. 

Violet is so warm, and Clementine kisses her outer lips softly. Her eyes drink in Violet’s creamy, white thighs and she smiles when she notices the legs are still trembling. Clementine hums in pleasure at the sight, feeling her own desire pulsate between her legs. She brings her free hand down to Violet’s center and gently caresses one finger through the wet. Violet sighs at the touch and Clementine looks up at her, anxious to see every moment. 

Violet’s face is red, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes open. Clementine smiles when she notices that Violet’s eyes are darker than she’s ever seen them. She loves it when Violet gets like this; vulnerable, desperate, and wild. Clementine does not break eye contact as she sinks down to taste Violet. She hums at the first touch, her tongue lapping up the wetness between Violet’s thighs. Violet’s breath hitches, and Clementine’s tongue is maddeningly soft, barely-there, gentle.

The folds are so wet and soft and warm. Clementine can’t help herself, and moves to lick at Violet’s entrance.

“Clementine,” Violet whimpers. Her head thuds down to the bed, her eyes slamming shut.

Clementine turns her attention away from Violet’s now-obscured face and she bends the other woman to her will. She slowly licks up the whole length of her, avoiding her clit with each pass. She does it again and again, reveling in Violet’s little mewing sounds that escape her throat. Violet is not as loud as Clementine, and so each noise is a little triumph, something pulled out of her in raw need.

She feels greedy, lapping at Violet’s essence. She buries her face in it, sucking and swallowing, and reveling in the pulsating of Violet’s clit against her nose. Clementine decides to take the nub into her mouth, slowly rolling it with her tongue. Violet’s hips launch into the air in surprise, and Clementine pulls back rudely. The other woman gasps at the sudden lack of contact.

“No, Clem! Please… no, please… don’t stop!”

Clementine’s hand leisurely comes up to wipe some of Violet off her lips. She looks down at Violet, sees that her entire body is wired and trembling with need.

“Oh Violet,” she whispers reverently. Clementine feels powerful, radiant, like some otherworldly creature who laid waste to this other being, this woman come undone in her bed. She feels like herself, and she wants Violet, wants her now.

So she takes her.

She leans down again, smiling at the traces of wetness staining Violet’s inner thighs. She slips one finger into her entrance, going slow. Violet sighs.

Clementine starts off at a gentle pace, her mouth resting on Violet’s clit, and one finger going smoothly in and out. She hooks it slightly, pushing upwards and Violet whimpers. Clementine does it again.

Then, she adds another finger, filling Violet’s tight entrance. She still goes slow, her mouth devouring Violet’s clit, her tongue caressing it, sucking gently. Clementine feels overwhelmed with adoration and decides to kiss the nub, then kisses down the whole length of Violet, her outer and inner lips, her entrance. She takes out her fingers and replaces them with her tongue. Clementine pushes it in as far as it will go.

“Oh, god,” Violet groans.

Clementine hums in response, swallowing and sucking, devouring her. She stays there for a long time, her movements languid and her strokes slow. She loves being inside Violet.

Violet begins to tense, nearing the brink, so Clementine slowly pulls her back. Violet moans, her hips jerking and trying to get more. But Clementine simply grins, and does it again, building her up and up and up. And then at the last moment, slowing down, sucking and licking, then turning to bite Violet’s thigh, hard . Clementine licks the teeth marks, soothes the skin there with soft, open-mouthed kisses. Rubs her cheek against the pliant flesh before returning to Violet’s center.

She fucks Violet again with her fingers, one and then two, and then three. In and out, until Violet is sobbing, her hands tightly wound in Clementine’s hair. She is spurred on by the little sounds of desire coming from Violet, and she is suddenly desperate to make her come. Clementine has never wanted anything more in her life. She needs to see Violet come. Now.

She moans against Violet’s center, laps at her quickly, drinking her in. She takes Violet’s clit into her mouth once more, rolling it with her tongue, stroking it again and again. Clementine loves how it throbs, how Violet takes in a deep and strangling breath at the movements. Violet’s hips are bucking now, and Clementine’s fingers go harder, meeting Violet’s frantic pace.

“Oh, yes!” Violet sobs. "I'm so close!"

Clementine smiles and sucks harder. She is taking her viciously, claiming the other woman, fucking her. Violet wants it so desperately. Clementine hums again, flattens her tongue against Violet’s clit, and curls her fingers inside her.

She feels Violet tense, and the fingers clutching Clementine’s hair grow taught. Violet takes in a surprised and almost strangled breath, cries out, and trembles. More wetness is suddenly against Clementine’s tongue and she sucks greedily and she feels Violet throb and come against her mouth.

Violet pants through her release, and Clementine works her through it. She stays between her legs until Violet is still, her hips jerking in aftershocks as Clementine gently removes her fingers.

She brings the fingers up to taste, closing her eyes and slowly sucking Violet’s wetness off her own digits. Clementine opens her eyes and sees Violet looking down at her, her face dark.

“Get up here,” Violet growls.

Clementine giggles, climbing up until they are face to face, with Clementine laying on top of Violet. She hums as Violet’s hands come to stroke up and down Clementine’s back.

“Thank you,” Violet whispers. She kisses Clementine’s forehead, and then her nose, and then her lips.

“You’re welcome,” Clementine whispers back between kisses.

“How shall I ever repay you?”

“I have a few ideas,” Clementine says with a grin.

Violet moans and grabs Clementine’s hips, turns them over and quickly straddles Clementine. She takes Clementine’s hands and pins them down above her head and Clementine thrills at the domination. She arches her back, whimpering when Violet comes to lick her way up Clementine's neck. Then, she stops and brings her lips to Clementine’s ear and whispers softly.

“Tell me.”

-

Violet takes Clementine for a weekend holiday to the Cotswolds. The hotel is small and charming, with high stone walls, and a garden filled with flowers. They walk hand in hand after a late lunch, the sun shining through the clouds, warming their backs as they wander through the gardens.

Violet pushes Clementine up against the cold stone wall near the back of the gardens, hidden away from view by a hedge maze. She places her hands on either side of Clementine’s head, and presses her hips against Clementine. The kiss is slow, languid, and sloppy. Clementine moans and frames Violet’s face with one hand, the other coming to rest on the back of her neck. Her hand always seems to go there when they kiss, as if she constantly needs to pull Violet impossibly closer.

Clementine feels suddenly warm, desire pooling between her legs.

“Please, Violet.”

Clementine feels Violet smile as she kisses down her neck before stepping back. “Come on,” she says softly, holding out her hand. Clementine takes it and follows her back through the garden, up the stairs, and into bed.

-

Clementine is naked on the bed, sweating, and panting. She has already come once. Violet has three fingers inside of her, curled perfectly and Clementine cannot help but sob into Violet's shoulder. They had done their research, had booked this trip in advance just for this, so that Clementine would not have to be quiet. AJn is always at home during the night, and the walls of Violet’s flat are paper-thin. But here they are anonymous guests for the weekend, just two travelers passing through.

Clementine nearly cries in relief as she comes again.

She shudders as Violet kisses down her neck. Clementine slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Violet hovering above her. Her golden hair is hanging down, the fringe coming between them and blocking Violet's face. Clementine reaches up and pushes the hair to one side and smiles when she can see Violet’s eyes again. Violet smiles back, then leans down to kiss her softly.

Their lips meet in a gentle, chaste kiss. Violet moans quietly against Clementine's lips. 

“Do you think you’re ready?”

Clementine nods. “I think so.”

“Okay. Let me get the lube.”

Clementine closes her eyes as she feels Violet get off the bed. She brings her legs together, feels the ache between them and whimpers. Her heart is going like the clappers and she feels anxious and excited. She opens her eyes when she feels the bed dip again. She feels Violet climb up, until she is spooned up behind Clementine on the bed.

“Please,” Clementine whispers.

“I’ve got you Clementine,” Violet murmurs against the back of her neck. She gently hooks one of Clementine’s legs back so that it rests on Violet's hip.

Then, Violet’s hand returns to Clementine’s center. Clementine feels two fingers slowly enter, sliding in, and meeting little friction. Clementine groans into the bedding. One of her hands comes up to clutch at the sheets in front of her. She’s so very wet, and she can hear it in the quiet room, in the movement of Violet’s wrist.

Then, another finger joins and Clementine gasps at the entrance. It feels marvelous to be filled, and Clementine whimpers at Violet’s breath hot on the back of her neck. She feels surrounded by Violet, who is so very warm and pressed up against her. She muffles another moan into the bed. 

Violet kisses Clementine’s neck, and after a few minutes whispers in her ear, “I’m going to add the fourth, alright?”

“Yes,” Clementine whimpers, her hips bucking. Clementine grinds her rear into Violet, already keyed up and desperate. She had an orgasm ten minutes ago, but she wants more. She needs more. Clementine feels out of control, almost wild.

Violet adds another finger.

“Oh, yes!”

Clementine is so very wet and she feels herself throb around Violet’s hand, her internal muscles clenching down. It feels so obscenely wonderful.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” Clementine groans in response. Then, she whimpers as Violet continues, working her fingers in and out, gentle and relentless, maddeningly slow. She is incredibly wet now, and Violet’s fingers are deep inside her. 

Clementine loves Violet’s fingers. 

They are so long and slender, delicate, but strong. She had first noticed them in theatre, had admired their skill, their nimbleness. Then Clementine had touched them when they arm wrestled in their office all those months ago. Her hand had been stronger, but Violet had let her win anyway. Clementine remembered the simple thrill at their fingers squeezed together. And now Violet was using her fingers to fuck her and Clementine feels so desperate she wants to scream.

She is stretched now, burning, and it feels so bloody good.

Clementine feels Violet lean closer, feels her kiss the sensitive spot below her ear. And then she blows softly into Clementine’s ear, making her shudder.

“Good?”

“Fuck,” Clementine sobs. She shakes as all four fingers move in and out. “It’s so fucking good… Vi, I-”

She whimpers as Violet sucks an earlobe into her mouth, kneading it between her teeth. Then, she kisses down Clementine’s neck, and pushes in again, slowly.

“Oh-”

“That’s it, baby,” Violet murmurs softly. “That’s it.”

“Yes,” Clementine whimpers in response. Her eyes are closed again, and all she can think about is Violet’s four fingers inside her, and Violet’s voice in her ear. She feels so full. And yet she wants more, she aches for more. She needs to come again. 

"Vi, I'm gonna-"

"Come for me Clementine," Violet commands softly. 

Clementine sobs as she comes, shaking violently, feeling torn apart and full. It's not enough, and she's panting as the climax dissipates. 

Violet is whispering sweet nothings into Clementine's ear. Soft, loving things. She hears Violet say, "I love you, Clementine," and then, "You're so beautiful when you come."

Clementine only moans in response, unable to speak just yet. 

They lay there together in silence, and after a minute Violet asks lovingly, "You okay to continue?" 

Clementine nods. 

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Clementine gasps.

“I’m just going to use a bit more lube, alright baby?”

“Alright,” Clementine croaks. Clementine is panting again, and she feels so gloriously on edge. She turns her head slightly to look up at Violet, who smiles down at her. Violet kisses her again, soft and sweet.

“Let me know if you want to stop, at any point.”

“Okay.”

Clementine whimpers as she feels Violet’s fingers once more at her entrance. Clementine arches her back as she feels them slowly slip in.

“Bring your leg up higher,” Violet murmurs. Clementine does as she’s told, hooking her leg up along Violet’s hip, pushing her own hips forward, allowing the other woman better access.

“Good,” Violet whispers. “You’re doing so good.”

“Please Violet,” she begs. She wants it so badly.

She knows she’s soaking, she has cum three times already. But it is slightly uncomfortable for a moment, a little painful. She arches again, whimpering.

Violet’s fist slips inside of her.

It’s tight, and Clementine feels so utterly full. “Fuck,” she sobs.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” she gasps.

She feels Violet drop a quick kiss to her head. “We’ll go slow,” Violet whispers. “You’re doing wonderfully.”

Clementine just focuses on breathing, her inner muscles clenching down again and again. Her own hands are wound tight and clawing at the bedding. She whimpers at Violet’s stillness, allowing herself to acclimate, to the tight stretch and the ache.

“It’s so good,” Clementine whimpers. She’s never done this before, fisting. But it had been one of the things she had whispered into Violet’s ear, one of the things she wanted to try. One of the many things she wants Violet to do to her.

Violet begins to gently twist her wrist. It’s different to anything Clementine has ever felt, different to anything they have ever done together. She moans when Violet moves her wrist again, clenches down and whimpers at the stretch. It’s good, but Clementine isn’t sure she can cum like this. “Please, Violet, I… I need-”.

She has to stop speaking for a moment, and she buries her face into the pillow.

“What do you need?” Violet’s voice is smooth in Clementine's ear, like velvet, calm and collected, while Clementine’s own voice is strangled, snarled and dripping with need.

“Violet!” She cries out at a particular angle, and her unattended clit throbs. “Violet please! Please just… just talk to me.”

Violet chuckles for a moment, and Clementine feels completely undone by the sound. Clementine realizes that she is under Violet’s control, utterly and completely dominated, her entire being at Violet’s mercy. Clementine trembles at the realization. 

Then, Violet begins to speak.

“You like this Clementine, don’t you?” Her voice is so casual, as if Violet is asking if she likes a particular technique in theatre.

“Yes,” Clementine whimpers.

“What do you like about it?”

“Everything," she gasps.

“Good girl,” Violet murmurs. Clementine shudders, as Violet continues to slowly rotate her wrist back and forth. Clementine feels on fire, the burning and the need is so insistent. She moans when Violet licks down her neck, then hisses when she feels Violet bite down on her shoulder.

“Clementine.”

“Yes!” She is shaking now, completely undone and ragged. She needs something, she knows not what, because her head is all fuzzy, her mind slow and foggy.

“Baby,” Violet murmurs. “Can you cum like this?”

“I… I don’t know,” Clementine manages, her voice breaking between the words.

“Well then,” Violet whispers. “I need you to touch yourself Clementine. Can you do that?”

“Yes!” Clementine’s hand makes its way down to her center, and she gasps at the copious wetness. Her hand briefly comes to rest on Violet’s forearm. It travels up to where it disappears inside of herself.

“Clementine, I want you to touch yourself slowly.”

Clementine nods, her fingers coming to rest gently on her own clit.

“Now, go slowly, in circles, yes- like that.”

“Yes,” Clementine murmurs back. She’s going slow, but it won’t take long. She tries so hard to do it gently, but her hips are bucking and she needs it. She’s never needed anything more in her life.

“Violet,” she sobs once more.

“That’s it, baby,” Violet coos, her mouth ghosting against the shell of Clementine’s ear.

“I can’t- I need to…”

“Let go for me Clementine,” Violet demands.

“Oh God!” Clementine wails and cums.

She cums with Violet's fist inside her, Violet's voice in her ear, and her own fingers on her clit. She feels herself shake, clenching down, her cries sharp and piercing. She hears Violet talking to her, murmuring quiet and loving words, but Clementine does not understand them. She simply tries to get through it. She feels herself relax in increments, until she is limp and boneless on the bed. She feels thoroughly fucked. 

Violet murmurs that she's going to take her hand out, and Clementine nods. She winces as Violet carefully withdraws her hand, and gasps when she is left feeling empty. She shivers with the aftershocks and lies still on the bed.

She feels Violet rise, and watches her cross the room and enter the loo. The light turns on and Clementine hears the sound of running water falling into the white clawfoot tub. She closes her eyes at the sound, until she hears the quiet padding of Violet's feet coming to stop in front of her. She opens her eyes and sees Violet kneeling by the side of the bed, her face full of adoration. 

Clementine hums when Violet slowly runs her fingers through Clementine's sweaty hair. I must look a fright, she thinks. Violet's fingers meander down to Clementine's face, her palm cupping her cheek. Clementine nuzzles into Violet's hand, and she looks up at the other woman. 

"Shall I carry you to the bath?" Violet asks in that quiet voice that Clementine loves, the one she only uses when they are together. 

Clementine tries to move her legs and realizes they are like jelly. She doubts she'd get very far. So she nods, and giggles softly when Violet hoists her from the bed. Violet carries her the short distance and helps her climb into the tub. Bernir joins her after a moment, pulling Clementine's back into her front. 

"Thank you, Violet," Clementine sighs. 

"My pleasure, love." 

Clementine lets her head loll back against Violet's shoulder, feels the warm water rise, and simply enjoys being held for a little while.

-

“AJn is at Alan’s for the night.”

Clementine says it softly while they are both sat in the office. The shift is half over, and the unit has not been very busy. Only one trauma, no red phone, and only two new admits. They are working on notes, and the blue computer screen light is glowing in the late afternoon darkness. Violet stops typing at the sound of Clementine’s voice.

She looks up over her screen and straight at Clementine. The look Violet gives her makes Clementine have to briefly clench her legs together. Desire is already building up between them, and the quiet office seems to suddenly be roaring with the sound of her breathing.

“Shall I come over?” Violet asks softly, her dark eyes fixed on Clementine.

“Yes.” Clementine whispers.

“Good,” Violet clucks, then turns her face away and begins to type once more.

Clementine does not type a word for the next ten minutes.

They have one more case, a simple emergency appendectomy. Clementine takes it, knowing the procedure will only be an hour or so. She scrubs and slips into a gown, feeling the nurse fasten the ties behind her. 

As she steps up onto the stool she looks back and sees Violet standing in the window, looking out into theatre with a reassuring smile. That warm feeling in her chest returns; not desire or yearning, simply warmth at the sight of her. 

Clementine turns to start the procedure, works for a few minutes, then looks up to see Violet has gone. She smiles at the thought of Violet just coming to watch her for a few minutes.

When the procedure is finished and Clementine is out of theatre she looks at the clock and notices their shift ended five minutes ago. She walks quickly to the locker room, anxious to change and get home. 

She has taken her scrub top off and is pulling out her vest when she hears the door open. She turns her head slightly and smiles when Violet walks up to her. Clementine notices that Violet is already dressed, wrapped up in a scarf and coat. She watches Violet lean against the row of lockers, and then turns away when Violet puts her hands in her pockets. Clementine blushes when Violet does not move, only stands there and watches.

“You’re staring,” she whispers after a moment.

Her eyes flit over to Violet and then away. She finds it hard to look at Violet when her eyes are that dark and all of her attention is focused on Clementine.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Violet’s voice is so soft, like velvet. Clementine has to close her eyes. She feels herself turning red, and realizes she is glad no one else is here to see them, to see Clementine standing in just a bra and scrub trousers, with Violet looking at her like that. “No,” Clementine whispers. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“Good. Get dressed,” Violet says gently.

Clementine nods, opens her eyes, and reaches out to put her vest on. She notices her hands are shaking as she pulls her blouse from the hook and does not even attempt to button it. Her breathing is fast, and she feels light headed, and Violet has not even touched her yet. Oh god , Violet has not even touched her yet. 

Next she takes off her scrubs and puts on her trousers, and her hands are trembling again. After a minute she realizes she cannot button the trousers and her fingers keep fumbling with the fastening.

“Allow me,” Violet whispers into Clementine’s ear.

Clementine nods, her hands falling away and coming to cup Violet’s elbows. Her head falls to Violet’s shoulder, and she sighs as Violet fastens her trousers. She feels silly, but she has never felt so desired or this aroused in her life. When Violet is finished she does not step back, and Clementine feels Violet’s lips graze her ear. Clementine whimpers at the sensation.

“I have to run to my flat to get some supplies.”

Clementine pulls her head back to look at Violet. “Supplies?” she swallows.

“Yes,” Violet murmurs with a smile. “I’ll see you in half an hour at the house?”

Clementine nods, and gently untangles herself from Violet. She watches Violet leave the locker room and Clementine slowly puts on her coat before sinking down onto the bench for a moment. She concentrates on the tiled floor, and tries to pull herself together so that she can drive home. She recalls the feeling of Violet’s lips on her ear and whispers into the empty room.

“Fuck.”

-

When Clementine is home she takes off her coat, wanders into the kitchen and opens a new bottle of wine. Armed with the bottle and two crystal glasses, she heads up to the bedroom. She places the bottle and glasses on the nightstand, then quickly freshens up. She fixes her makeup with a new coat of lipstick, touch up of mascara, a spray of the perfume Violet goes mad for. She takes off her clothes and folds them on the chair, then changes into new lingerie. Leopard Print. 

Then, she lights a few large, white candles scattered throughout the room. She pours herself a glass of shiraz, and leans back on the bed, and waits.

She does not have to wait long. Violet comes in, and Clementine hears her coming up the stairs, having let herself in with her own key. She thrills at the thought, and quickly places her glass on the nightstand and leans back on her elbows. She smiles when Violet walks in, her handbag in her arm, and her eyes blazing.

“Hello,” Violet says.

“Hello,” Clementine echoes quietly.

She watches as Violet looks at the wine, then at the candles, then once more at Clementine on the bed. Her heart is pounding, and she rubs her legs together again, the desire returning full force. Violet smiles at her fidgeting.

“Come to the end of the bed.”

Clementine scoots up, until her feet are on the floor and she is sitting, poised at the foot of the mattress. Violet comes to stand in front of her and whispers “Spread your legs.”

Clementine does and nearly groans when Violet stands between her legs, and leans down to kiss her. She buries her hands in Violet’s hair, trying to pull her down and closer as Violet kisses her softly. Their lips are just grazing each other, and Clementine wants more. She tries to deepen the kiss, her tongue coming out to lick Violet’s top lip for a moment. But Violet chuckles, steps back and looks down at her. Her hands are framing Clementine’s face, and she nuzzles her left cheek into Violet’s palm.

She looks up at Violet, still fully dressed and towering over her. Clementine maintains eye contact as she slips one of Violet’s fingers into her mouth. The finger is soft and Clementine sucks at it, licks it slowly, whimpers when Violet gently pulls it out. Violet is breathing harder, the air thick around them.

“Please, Violet.” Her voice cracks on her lover’s name, and her eyes flutter as Violet’s thumb traces her lower lip. Violet pulls her hands away and steps back to look at Clementine, sitting in only her lingerie, wanton and flushed. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Violet whispers.

Oh god , Clementine thinks. She looks up and sees Violet’s face full of longing and love. Clementine moves up the bed, then turns around, and gets on her hands and knees. She hears Violet behind her, taking off her clothes, hears her come to take Clementine’s glass of wine off the nightstand. She feels Violet watching her and hears Violet take a sip and swallow. Clementine moans at feeling so exposed and her head drops and falls forward. Her arms begin to shake.

Then, Clementine hears the small clink of a wine glass being set down. She concentrates on her breathing, but gasps when she feels Violet cupping her between her legs.

“Oh,” Clementine gasps. Her hands curl into fists in the bedding.

“You’re so wet,” Violet murmurs.

“Yes,” Clementine whimpers.

She curls her hands tighter in the sheets when she feels Violet’s fingers gently graze her center, stroking up and down with just her fingertips. Fingernails graze her clit, and Clementine pushes her hips back involuntarily. She feels herself grow wetter.

The bed dips, and Clementine feels Violet settle behind her, one hand on Clementine's hip and one hand still between her legs. The pressure is so light that Clementine has to stop herself from grinding down onto Violet's hand. Once she is still, Violet’s fingers begin to move again, feather-light and teasing. They stroke up and down, always coming up to gently graze Clementine’s clit.

Then, on one pass Violet avoids the nub, and Clementine whimpers. It happens again, and Clementine tries to move her hips backwards, swivels, bucks. Violet’s pace remains slow, her touch so light that Clementine moans and drops from her hands to her elbows. Her face is now buried in the crook of her right arm.

She moans again when Violet slips one finger past the seam of her pants, and strokes through the wetness between Clementine’s thighs. “Violet,” she whimpers. Her arse is high in the air now, and she feels her legs shake as Violet slowly slides one finger inside of her.

“Oh god!” She moans into her arm. Her eyes are closed again, and she begins to breathe harder, as Violet slips the finger in and out, still going so slowly that Clementine wants to scream.

She does nearly scream when Violet slides her finger out, and the other woman stops touching her all together.

“No...please, Violet!” she pants, her hips bucking backwards, her arse wiggling in the air. She needs Violet to touch her again.

“It’s alright Clementine. I’m just going to take these off.”

Clementine stills as she feels Violet slowly slide her pants down her legs. She whimpers as Violet’s hand lingers on her buttocks. Her fingertips graze all the way down the back of her legs, and Clementine complies and lifts each leg in turn, until she is in nothing but her bra. Violet looms over her, her breast gently grazing Clementine’s back. She moans when Violet’s fingers unfasten her bra.

“Can you sit up for me, Clementine?” Violet whispers into her ear.

Clementine feels surrounded by the other woman, utterly and completely conquered. She whimpers and slowly sits up, until she is on her knees with her back pressed to Violet’s front. Her hands rest on Violet’s thighs, and she realizes Violet is naked. 

Clementine’s head falls back onto Violet’s shoulder as she feels Violet slip her bra off. She guides Clementine’s arms until her breasts are free. She shivers in the cold air and gasps when Violet’s hands come up to cup her breasts. Violet rolls both of the nipples between her fingers, making Clementine shudder.

She groans as Violet pinches both nipples, pulls them out softly before releasing them. Violet begins to kiss her neck, soft and wet open-mouthed kisses. She breaths out into Clementine’s ear as one hand dips once more between her legs.

“Yes,” Clementine sighs, as her head lolls to the side.

Violet hums in response, and slides two fingers into Clementine. She works them in slowly, until they are knuckle deep and Clementine moans. Violet’s other hand is still on Clementine’s breast, kneading it gently. Clementine whimpers as Violet picks up the pace, working gently in and out, curling the fingers to graze the spot that makes Clementine sob.

Then, Violet gently removes her fingers, releases her breast, and slowly pushes Clementine down into the bed once more. Clementine goes slowly and buries her face into the pillow. She thrusts her arse against Violet’s fingers again, aching to have them inside her.

“Please,” she whimpers. “I… please!”

Violet slips two fingers in again, working from behind Clementine. The angle is different, glorious, and Clementine rocks backwards. She’s so close.

Then, she feels Violet’s other hand come to rest on her arse. The hand kneads one of Clementine’s buttocks and she clenches down on Violet’s fingers in response and moans. She loves it, but she wants more. 

She whimpers when Violet’s hand moves from her buttock and comes closer to the other hand currently fucking her. Violet uses her thumb to spread Clementine and the digit comes to rest on her asshole. Clementine’s breath hitches and she moans into the pillow.

The thumb remains there, providing a small amount of glorious pressure, but does not enter. It stays there as a reminder of what is to come. Violet grazes the tight entrance with her thumb and a loud, desperate moan is wrenched from Clementine’s lips. 

Violet laughs and does it again. This time putting a little more pressure on her thumb while she curls the other two fingers upwards inside of Clementine. Clementine’s hips buck up and a loud gasp fills the bedroom as she cums.

Violet works her through it, pumping in and out, until Clementine’s hips fall forward and onto the bed. She shivers when Violet pulls her fingers out and whimpers when Violet wipes them on the back of Clementine's thigh.

“Thank you,” she mumbles into the pillow.

Violet chuckles and leans down to kiss her shoulder. Clementine turns her head and captures Violet’s lips in a languid kiss. It’s the kind of kiss they sink into; sloppy and slow, heavenly. Clementine hums against Violet and opens her mouth when Violet’s tongue seeks entrance.

When they break apart Violet sits up and looks down at her fondly. “Are you ready?”

Clementine smiles and nods.

“Okay,” Violet murmurs. She leans down to peck her on the lips once more, then gets off the bed.

Clementine turns over and lies on her back, watching Violet fetch some lube from her bag. Violet comes back over and sits down on the side of the bed. She places the bottle on the night stand and looks down at Clementine once more.

“We can stop at any point, Clementine.”

“I know.”

“Okay,” Violet says with a soft smile.

She lies down fully next to Clementine, and gently hooks Clementine’s right leg over her hip. Clementine shuffles closer until they are pressed together. Their breasts graze one another, and Clementine kisses Violet’s neck, all the way down to her shoulder. She feels Violet’s finger, cold and wet from the lube slowly trace her entrance, and Clementine bites down on the junction between Violet’s shoulder and neck in response.

“I’ve got you,” Violet whispers.

Violet’s index finger hooks between them, and settles on Clementine’s tight entrance. Clementine buries her face into Violet’s neck. 

She pushes herself further towards Violet, anxious for contact. She tries to find something to anchor herself to, and she flings one arm around Violet to clutch at the skin of her back. She feels nervous and excited and she nuzzles further into Violet’s neck, breathing in Violet’s scent. She calms at Violet’s voice murmuring into her ear once more.

“I’ve got you.”

Clementine nods once more and cries out as Violet enters her with the tip of her index finger. She stiffens at the foreign feeling, rocking her hips forward. It feels tight, and strange. She loves it.

Clementine moans when Violet pulls the finger out, and then sobs when she works the finger back in, knuckle by knuckle. Her cunt aches, and she can feel her clit throb. She never expected to like it this much, and she bucks her hips forward, desperately searching for more friction.

“Please,” she whimpers into Violet’s neck.

Violet takes the finger slowly out, then thrusts it back in to her ass.

“Oh god! Fuck Violet!”

“That’s it,” Violet coos. She works the finger slowly in and out, again and again. Clementine clutches onto Violet, her fingers digging into Violet’s back, leaving red track marks on her shoulders. She shudders at one particular sharp entry and cries out.

“Violet-”

Her plea is cut short when Violet leans down to kiss her. The kiss is soft, a slow exploration, a reassurance. Clementine moans against Violet, gasping when Violet bites her lip. She feels herself relax further and further, until her whole body is like jelly. When they break apart she pants against Violet’s shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut. She’s never felt more aroused in her life.

Violet sucks on her pulse point, and Clementine bucks her hips again. She’s so close. But then, Violet does the unthinkable. She slowly pulls away from Clementine.

“No,” Clementine gasps. “Please, don’t stop!” She is shaking, trying to pull Violet back to her. She shivers when she realizes Violet’s finger is still buried in her ass, resting peacefully inside her. “I’ll do anything,” she sobs quietly, as she clings to Violet’s shoulder. 

Violet laughs lightly at this, before leaning down to lick the shell of Clementine’s ear. Clementine trembles and whimpers when Violet whispers into her ear. “Anything?”

Clementine nods, unable to speak.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Violet tuts. Then she slowly pushes Clementine towards the center of the bed, until she is lying fully on her back. Violet keeps the one finger inside her, and spreads her legs with the other hand. She sits between Clementine’s obscenely spread legs, then leans down to hover over her. Clementine feels Violet's fingers slide slowly up her leg, light and teasing. The fingertips reach the apex of her thighs and Clementine groans when they glide through her wetness.

Clementine’s hands curl into fists at her sides, clutching the sheets. Violet smiles down at her and settles her palm on Clementine’s pelvis, her fingers spread out on her lower abdomen. Her thumb comes down to roll Clementine’s clit and Clementine’s eyes slam shut. She keens and squirms underneath the thumb, and sobs when Violet starts to move the digit still in her ass. Violet flicks her thumb over the sensitive nub and begins to pick up the pace.

“Yes,” Clementine moans. She rolls her hips, pushing her pelvis up against Violet’s palm. She want to cum.

But then, Violet’s voice rings softly in her ear. Hot and close, and demanding.

“Tell me how if feels for me to fuck you in the ass.”

Clementine blushes, and feels her chest turn hot and red. She squirms further. She tries to form the words, and she arches into the movements. Her answer is a groan.

“Tell me,” Violet commands. She works faster, harder, until Clementine feels herself tearing apart.

“Good,” she sobs. “Violet...I-”

She gasps and moans, her hips bucking constantly now. “It’s so good Violet.” She needs to cum and she opens her eyes to see Violet looking down at her in earnest.

“Please,” she moans. “I… I need it.”

The feeling of Violet filling her ass and her thumb gently teasing her clit is too much. It’s too intense. She can hardly stand it.

Violet grins and Clementine nearly cums at the sight. Then, she feels Violet's palm leaver her pelvis and suddenly two fingers slip inside her cunt. She cums at the double penetration.

Clementine rolls her hips, shuddering over and over again, babbling something. She’s shaking, her internal muscles pulsating on Violet’s fingers, coating them with her wetness. Violet keeps her thumb pressed firmly against Clementine’s throbbing clit and the pressure is so delicious Clementine nearly cries.

It takes her a long time to come down from it. When Clementine comes back to herself, Violet slowly removes her fingers, the one finger exiting her ass with a gentle pop. Clementine shakes with the aftershocks, and relaxes into the bed.

She smiles when she feels Violet lay down beside her. She turns her head slightly and opens her eyes. Violet is close, her nose nearly nuzzling Clementine’s, and she lets her breathing slow as Violet watches her. 

When she can move again, Clementine places her palm on Violet’s cheek, and leans forward to chastely kiss her. She hums into the embrace and pulls away after a moment. And then Violet whispers into her ear.

“Get ready for round three.”

Clementine moans.

-

Clementine had never liked relinquishing control. Edward had talked about spicing things up in the bedroom, and Robbie had mentioned certain desires. But the vulnerability that came along with yielding one’s self to another’s control had never been appealing to Clementine.

Until Violet.

With Violet she feels gloriously brave, worshiped, and safe. She feels herself yearning for anything and everything. And Violet had done the things Clementine had whispered that night. The secret fantasies she never thought she would act upon; Violet’s hand inside her, Violet everywhere, Violet whispering how beautiful Clementine is.

And now Clementine is laying down in bed, her hands stretched out above her and gripping the rails of the headboard. Her wrists are not tied, but she had been instructed to leave them there. And then, Violet had placed a black night mask over Clementine’s eyes and whispered she would be back in a moment.

Clementine whimpers when she is left alone in the darkness. Her legs feel weak, even though Violet has not touched her. The silk of the negligee is smooth and soft, the hem resting just above her knees. She squirms, rubbing her legs together, feeling desire building in her lower abdomen.

Their lovemaking is not always like this. Most of the time it is soft and tender, slow and gentle. Quiet gasps into shoulders, Clementine hovering above Violet, watching Violet writhe beneath her. They reach out to one another after long days at the hospital, sloppy kisses and slow exploration of bellies, fingertips on necks, legs intertwined and fingers locked together. Tongues and raspy breaths, Clementine moaning quietly into the hollow of Violet’s throat.

And then some days it is this: Clementine blindfolded and clinging to the bed, waiting for Violet to touch her.

Clementine had done research while Violet was in Ukraine. Had read books, watched Orange is the New Black, had spent hours on the internet. Her mind had wandered on those lonely nights while Violet was away. Images of the two of them together had flashed through her brain, yearnings and thoughts, wild and desperate fantasies. She had felt guilty, using a phantom woman for her own sexual satisfaction. But it had been her only source of relief from the lust, the wanting, the aching feeling of missing Violet.

Then, Violet had returned, somehow more beautiful than before. Her hair was slightly changed, her skin glowing, and her face filled with sorrow. Clementine had done her best to kiss the frowns away, to chase away the sadness between them with quiet conversations, hand holding, and excellent sex. Violet smiles more now, and her honking laugh is quickly becoming Clementine’s favorite sound. It filters through the ward, and winds its way up the stairs in Clementine’s house so that she can hear it even when she is in her bedroom and Violet and AJn are in the kitchen. She loves Violet.

So she feels brave enough to try this new thing. As she lies on the bed, she feels Violet watching her, and she moans into the night air.

“Violet?”

“I’m right here,” Violet whispers. Her voice is by Clementine’s ear, and she realizes Violet must be kneeling by the side of the bed

“Please… touch me?” Clementine almost does not recognize her own voice. It is raspy and garbled. She needs Violet to touch her now, and she whimpers when Violet’s thumb grazes her lips.

Clementine shivers when she feels the mattress dip as Violet leans over to kiss her cheeks, then her neck, then softly kisses her on the lips. She gasps into the kiss, her hands clenching around the rails. Clementine wants to bury her hands in Violet’s hair, but leaves her hands where they are. She feels herself grow wetter at having to stop herself from touching Violet.

Then, the kiss ends, and Violet is sitting on the side of the bed. Clementine can feel Violet’s hand resting on her hip, and sighs. Then, fingertips from the other hand surprise her. The blindfold renders her unable to anticipate the touches, and the brush of fingertips is shocking. She shivers as Violet traces down the her outstretched arm, feeling goosebumps rise in their wake. Violet’s hands trail down to Clementine’s breasts, and then smooth across her stomach, until they rest on the hem of her negligee.

She feels Violet grasp the fabric, and whimpers as Violet slowly drags it up past her waist, leaving the hem to rest mid stomach. She is fully exposed, having forgone knickers. Clementine can smell her own desire, and whimpers again, her hips involuntarily bucking in anticipation.The darkness of the blindfold heightens her senses, and she hears each of Violet’s breaths, smells Violet’s subtle perfume, and licks at the lingering taste of Violet on her own lips. 

“Please,” she asks once more.

“Yes,” Violet whispers, and gently parts Clementine’s thighs. Clementine feels Violet settle between her legs, half lying and half sitting, a hand resting on an inner thigh. But Violet’s other hand travels past her center, and to her legs. She traces the skin of Clementine’s calf, lingering on her knee cap, then coming to wrap around her ankle.

Clementine nearly weeps in frustration.

“Touch me,” she moans. “Please, Violet.”

“I am touching you, Clementine.” Violet’s voice is light and playful, but Clementine simply groans.

Her breathing is coming faster now, and she feels her legs fall farther apart as Violet’s fingertips begin to travel upwards. Grazing over her other leg now, the other kneecap, the other inner thigh. Until they oh so slowly dip into the wet between Clementine’s legs.

“Yes,” Clementine whimpers.

Violet’s touch is so gentle, teasingly slow. She moans when Violet strokes her clit, rolls it with her thumb.

“Oh, god!” she gasps. Her hips are moving again, trying to create more friction, grinding up into Violet’s hand.

She hears Violet chuckle at this, and Clementine moans. Then, she feels Violet taking her hand away.

“Oh,” she whimpers. “Please… please Violet, I can’t stand it.” Her voice breaks, and she desperately chases the ghosting sensation of Violet’s fingers as they slip away from her center. It takes all of her willpower to leave her hands above her head.

She is left panting. Her heartbeat is racing, and she needs Violet to touch her again. After a moment, Clementine feels Violet lean over across the bed to pick up something from the nightstand.

She gasps when Clementine feels a feather graze her breast. The contact is so light that she nearly screams with frustration. But she chases the feather, arches her back wantonly, trying to reconnect with something, anything . Her skin feels as if it is on fire, white hot, and screaming. She needs Violet inside her. She moans when the feather grazes over her stomach. The nightgown is still bunched up over her breasts, leaving the rest of her naked and wanting. She trembles as Violet’s hand returns once more to her center.

The light touches are tourture, and she can never tell where they will be next. One minute Violet is tracing over her inner thigh, the feather dipping into the junction of hip and leg. Then, it is on her nipple, running over and over until Clementine sighs, her back arching off the bed. Clementine can only lay back, eyes squeezed shut behind the mask.

She shivers when suddenly, Violet leans down to whisper into her left ear.

“I’m going to have you now.”

The words are smooth, delicately soft, lovely. Clementine swallows, then nods.

She feels Violet move back down the bed, and nearly cries when she feels a single finger enter. It curls to that one spot, and Clementine sobs, her breath catching.

“Yes… right there. Just… like that”

It’s so good and she knows it won’t take long. Her breath is ragged, and she can hear Violet panting too. She feels Violet lean down over her, until the other woman is nearly laying on top of her. Clementine feels Violet’s breasts graze her own, and gasps. 

It is still surprising, the subtle differences of sex with a woman. The sensation of breasts touching each other had been completely new for Clementine. The feeling is still thrilling, and Clementine arches up once more, loving the contact between the two of them. She wraps her legs around Violet, softly digging into Violet’s back, trying to bring her closer.

Violet adds another finger and Clementine moans. Her head is lolled back on the bed, her neck exposed, and Violet is suddenly licking a path up towards Clementine’s ear.

“Fuck,” Violet whispers into Clementine’s ear.

“Yes,” Clementine pants.

And then, Violet’s thumb returns to her clit. Rolling the nub, stroking it back and forth, grazing up and down along Clementine’s length. Her hips buck up once more, legs jerking and closing tightly around Violet’s waist.

“Close,” Clementine mews.

She feels the coil tightening in her lower abdomen, the pressure growing and growing. She’s so bloody close, and she writhes beneath Violet as she picks up the pace once more, driving in and out of Clementine with two fingers.

Suddenly, she wants to see Violet. She needs to touch Violet, to wrap herself completely around Violet, until they are just one being. So Clementine quickly unfurls her fingers from the headboard and fumbles with the night mask, pulling it slightly off her eyes and up to her forehead. It rests askew across her brow, and Clementine opens her eyes.

She whimpers at the sight of Violet hovering above her, flushed and panting with exertion. Her hair is hanging between them, golden and wild. Her eyes are so very dark. Clementine cannot help herself and reaches out to bury her hands in Violet’s locks, bunching strands together and slowly bringing Violet down for a scorching kiss. She moans against Violet’s lips as Violet enters with a particularly brutal thrust, and she cums with a sharp gasp against Violet’s mouth.

She trembles with the orgasm, and Violet works her through it, caressing her until she is shivering from the aftershocks, her forehead pressed to the side of Violet's neck. After a few minutes, Violet lies down next to Clementine and gathers her close, bringing the duvet up and over the two of them.

After a few moments, Violet turns to Clementine and looks down into her eyes. “Did you not like the blindfold?” she asks carefully.

“I loved it,” Clementine says with a small smile. She’s still a little breathless. 

“Oh,” Violet says uncertainly. “It’s just that… at the end… you took it off.”

Clementine sighs and looks up at Violet lovingly. “I liked it very much,” she reassures Violet. She rests a hand on Violet’s arm, stroking up and down in comfort. “But at the end I wanted to touch you.”

Violet smiles at this.

“And I wanted to have my fingers in your hair,” Clementine whispers reverently, her eyes tracking up to the golden locks shining in the lamplight. She leans up to chastely kiss Violet’s lips, the touch brief but loving. “And I wanted to see you.”

“Okay,” Violet whispers, smiling into another soft kiss.

“Okay,” Clementine echoes.

And then, because she feels it in her heart, she whispers softly, “I love you.”

Violet whispers back, “I love you too.”

“Thank you for letting me try all these things. I know it can be a little much-”

“I like it, Clementine. I like everything we do together.”

Clementine beams.

“Thank you anyway,” she whispers sleepily.

Violet leans down to kiss her closed eyelids, her eyelashes fluttering against Violet’s lips. She giggles at the sensation, then snuggles closer to Violet. She feels Violet reach across to turn out the lamp, but is asleep before the room is even plunged into soft darkness.

-

It’s their anniversary.

Or, one of them at least. It’s hard to keep track. Has it been two years since they met, or two years since they kissed? Two years since Violet came back? A year since Clementine came back.

Clementine isn’t entirely certain, but the calendar on the fridge says “Anniversary” in AJn’s handwriting, and the date is circled carefully in dark blue ink. Clementine doubts neither she nor Violet had a clue. She stares at the calendar while cradling her first cup of coffee of the day. Her hair is still a little wet from the shower, and she is wearing her bathrobe. The morning sun slants through the kitchen window, warm and lovely.

Violet stumbles into the kitchen and Clementine turns to her. She’s still in her pajamas and sleep clings to her eyes. Her hair is all mussed up and wild and Clementine has to stop herself from reaching up to tuck the errant strands behind Violet’s ear. She smiles at Violet’s mumbled, “Mornin,” and hands Violet her coffee cup. Violet drinks a large gulp then turns to the fridge, and stops when she sees the calendar hanging next to AJ’s fridge poetry.

“Is it today?” Violet asks, her voice full of surprise and still thick from sleep.

“Afraid so,” Clementine murmurs with a soft smile. She raises her eyebrow at Violet, whose mouth is open slightly.

“I haven’t anything planned.”

“Me neither,” Clementine confesses, her smile seeking to reassure.

“Whoops,” Violet says after a moment and turns to Clementine with a small grin and a shrug. 

She leans in to give Clementine a gentle kiss on the mouth. Violet’s lips taste of coffee and Clementine hums into the kiss. She wraps her arms around Violet’s shoulders, and hums again when she feels Violet’s hands on her waist. Violet gently presses her up against the counter, but Clementine pulls away with a small giggle when she feels Violet’s fingers pull on the belt of her bathrobe.

“We haven’t time,” she whispers into Violet’s hair, groaning as Violet begins to kiss down her neck. She gasps when Violet nips at her ear.

After a moment, Violet sighs and steps back. She moves her hands from Clementine’s waist and up to frame her face. Her thumb runs over Clementine’s cheek bone, and Clementine leans into Violet’s palm, happy to simply stand close in the warmth of their kitchen.

“We have to get going or we’ll be late,” Clementine whispers forlornly.

Violet nods and smiles as Clementine turns her face to kiss Violet’s palm. They lean in for one more quick kiss, the peck light and practiced, before Clementine heads back upstairs to change. Violet follows after a few minutes, and they leave the house with a few minutes to spare.

-

It’s the middle of their shift.

It’s been a quiet one, no red phone, and only a few minor traumas.

Violet and Clementine had eaten lunch together in the Peace Garden, with AJn chattering away about a new documentary on Netflix. Clementine had been content to listen and smile, loving the way AJn lights up when he’s so excited.

The three of them had all been sat on the bench, soaking up the warm afternoon sun. Clementine had eaten her salad, and then turned to Violet’s crisps, stealing them one by one. AJn finds this strange, that they eat off each other's plates and share the same cup of coffee while standing in the kitchen. He points out that sometimes they hold hands while they eat, even though that makes eating quite difficult.

Clementine’ doesn’t care. Holding Violet’s hand makes Clementine fiercely happy.

She loves it when Violet is sitting next to her at Albie’s, or on a bench, or anywhere really. She loves the way Violet always reaches out with an arm around Clementine’s shoulders in the cinema, or with a palm resting on Clementine’s thigh. Sometimes Violet nudges Clementine’s foot under tables, the prodding gentle and sweet.

Clementine sighs and shakes her head, trying to dislodge thoughts of Violet’s hands on her skin. The clock on the office wall reads 14:00.

She looks down at the pile of paperwork on her desk in front of her. Calm shifts on AAU mean paperwork, and she is working her way through the stack. It is slow going, and she longs for a distraction. She leans back in her chair and takes a sip of the tea Violet had bought for her from Pulses. The flaky remains of the pan du chocolat linger on the paper plate.

Clementine turns towards the door when she hears it click open and smiles as Violet enters with an iPad in her hands and a smirk on her face.

“Tell me you love me,” Violet says.

“I love you,” Clementine says immediately, smiling as Violet comes round to stand by Clementine’s desk.

“Good! Because I have with me, on this very iPad, a pseudoaneurysm of the splenic artery!”

“Oh, I really love you,” Clementine says enthusiastically, taking the iPad from Violet’s outstretched hand.

She looks at the image on the iPad and stands so they can look together. She listens as Violet lays out her plan and hums along, watching Violet’s fingers glide across the screen. Clementine feels her heart clench at Violet’s excited tone. She sounds so similar to AJn, or at least how AJn had sounded during lunch. They sound happy and interested, passionate .

It had taken some time for AJn and Violet to be like that around her, to be open and full of life again. It was as if they felt they couldn’t be excited about things when Clementine had been grieving. Now, Clementine never takes their happiness for granted. She smiles when Violet asks if she’d like to scrub in.

“Of course,” she murmurs.

“Good!” Violet exclaims, before leaning in to kiss her quickly on the cheek. “Happy anniversary,” Violet murmurs, before whirling out of the office to go and prep for theatre.

Clementine sighs and moves her hand up to touch the skin where Violet had kissed her.

“Happy anniversary,” she whispers after her with a smile.

-

The procedure is long and they work together in hushed voices, with the quiet passing of instruments, and the gentle sounds of the monitors. The aortogram glows on a mounted screen, a strange tree of ink and swirling branches. Clementine watches Violet as they suture. They take a side each, working in tandem.

Clementine feels her chest tighten as they work, reveling in the intense look of concentration in Violet’s eyes. It is the same concentration she has in a trauma, or when diagnosing a tricky patient, or when Violet is extremely determined in the bedroom. Clementine blushes as she asks for another suture, grateful that she is able to hide behind the surgical mask.

Their shift ends in a few minutes, and Clementine is hungry. She hears her stomach growl in the quiet theatre, and thinks that lunch was a long time ago. It is nearly 19:00.

When the procedure is complete and the patient is closed up and ready for transport, Clementine pulls off her gown with a sigh. She feels a little cooler without the insulation of the scrub attire. She throws her gloves in the bin and follows Violet to the sinks. They rinse in compatible silence, and Clementine begins to feel how tired she is. They had been standing for a long time. Her back and feet ache, and her knees feel a little wobbly as she turns to look at Violet beside her.

She watches Violet pull off her scrub cap, and smiles at the ponytail, or what remains of the ponytail. This time, she cannot resist, and reaches up to slowly run her fingers through Violet’s fringe. She pushes it back and sighs again as Violet leans into Clementine’s touch.

“You look tired,” Clementine says softly. Her hands continue to stroke Violet’s forehead.

“I am tired,” Violet confesses gently, and she closes her eyes.

They are entirely alone in the little room, and Clementine leans forward to kiss Violet on the cheek. Violet does not open her eyes and Clementine takes a moment to look at her. To see the wrinkles about her eyes, her laugh lines, her long and lovely nose. Clementine looks at Violet’s lips, a little chapped from the dry air of theatre. She comes a little closer to kiss them softly. It is a mere momentary brushing of lips, but it still surprises Violet, and she opens her eyes.

Clementine smiles and whispers with a grin, as if it is a great secret.

“You know, AJ is at Tenn’s tonight.”

“Is he now?” Violet quirks an eyebrow and her lips turn up in a grin.

“Yes,” Clementine whispers, her smile growing to match Violet’s.

“Dinner?”

“Tonight?”

“Our place?”

“Okay.”

The plans are sealed with another kiss.

-

They are kissing on the couch. The meal is finished, and forgotten glasses of Shiraz stand on the coffee table. Clementine’s top has fallen down off one shoulder and her vest is rucked up so Violet’s fingers can run along her abdomen. 

Violet moans when Clementine straddles Violet’s lap and Clementine grins, still thrilled at the power she has over her. She sighs as Violet kisses along the exposed shoulder. She feels Violet drag the sleeve down further until she reaches to remove the other arm and throws the top somewhere behind them.

Violet’s hands move up and down Clementine’s thighs, the movements slow and unhurried. She drags her fingertips up and down, the contact light and teasing. Clementine moans into Violet's mouth and begins to rock her hips against Violet.

“Upstairs?” Violet asks, her voice dark and husky. Clementine shudders at the sound.

She nods and they slowly untangle from one another and walk up the stairs, hand in hand.

As soon as they enter the bedroom, Violet presses Clementine against the wall and kisses her. It is a languid exploration, with familiar movements, and the teasing nipping of bottom lips. Violet knows exactly how Clementine likes to be kissed, how she likes to be touched. She bites and nibbles at Clementine’s ear, just as she did this morning. Then, she trails her lips along Clementine’s jawline. Clementine’s head lolls back and hits the wall with a gentle thud.

“Jesus, Violet,” she whimpers.

“Shush,” Violet murmurs in her ear, before capturing Clementine’s lips once more.

This kiss is less languid, more searching and insistent. Clementine moans and Violet shifts away, dragging Clementine with her to the foot of the bed. They stand pressed together, breathing heavily. Clementine feels a little lightheaded from the kiss and she leans against Violet’s frame. 

They begin to undress one another. Clementine’s fingers are a little shaky, and Violet helps her to unbutton trousers, then takes off her vest top. Violet folds their clothes and puts them on the chair in the corner of the bedroom. Clementine crawls along the bed and lays down, waiting for Violet to join her.

Violet walks over to Clementine’s side of the bed and kneels on the floor. She reaches a hand out to touch Clementine’s face, taking a moment to simply look at her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers reverently.

Clementine blushes and turns to hide her face in Violet’s palm. She kisses Violet’s hand, then turns back to Violet. Her eyes are dark and Clementine wants to press her entire body to Violet’s. Wants to be wrapped up in her arms and held so very tightly.

“Come here,” she says.

Violet climbs onto the bed and lays beside Clementine so that they are facing one another. Violet begins to lean in but something in Clementine’s face must stop her, because she pauses a hairbreadth away from Clementine’s lips.

“What is it?”

Clementine shakes her head. “I just…”

After a moment, Violet rests her forehead against Clementine’s and murmurs softly, “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Clementine nods and sighs, reveling in the closeness, in Violet’s hand stroking up and down her arm.

“I love you so much,” Clementine finally says, a little teary.

Violet smiles and kisses her softly.

“Shall I hold you?”

Clementine smiles too. “Please.”

Violet kisses her once more before she sits up and moves to lean against the headboard.

Clementine shifts back on the bed slightly, so she can fit between Violet's legs. Violet stretches her legs out on either side of Clementine, then wraps her arm around Clementine’s middle. Violet tugs Clementine close, until her back rests along Violet’s body.

“How does that feel?” Violet whispers into her ear.

Clementine nods in response, and rests her arms on Violet’s knees. Her fingertips leisurely trail over Violet’s legs. Violet’s hands are suddenly on the bare skin of her abdomen, and Clementine whimpers and begins to quiver.

“I want you so much,” Violet says into Clementine’s neck. Her voice is breathy, and Clementine drops her head back against Violet’s shoulder. She arches into Violet’s touch when Violet’s fingertips glide lower and lower, until they trail over her knickers. Violet begins to kiss Clementine’s throat.

Clementine moans and cannot help the involuntary movements of her hips. She sighs as Violet moves her hand away from her center and back across her belly and up to her breasts. The touch is comforting, and yet mindlessly teasing. Her fingertips flutter and trace patterns on her skin and Clementine moans softly.

Violet keeps kissing Clementine’s throat, and Clementine feels herself getting warm. She knows she must be a little red around the cheeks because Violet moves her lips from her throat to quickly kiss her cheek and Clementine giggles. Then, both of Violet’s hands slide up to cup Clementine’s breasts.

Clementine whimpers, a high pitch sound from the back of her throat.

“Yes,” she pants. “Yes, Violet.”

She turns her head to find Violet’s lips again, and the kiss is heated. Hot and quick and Clementine grips Violet’s shins as she leans her head back.

She gasps when Violet rolls her thumbs over Clementine’s nipples. 

“That’s good,” she gasps as their lips part, mouths still close.

“Mmm,” Violet hums, still gently rolling Clementine’s nipples with her thumbs. She grins and kisses Clementine’s mouth again. Clementine groans when Violet pinches lightly, pulling gently. Her head falls back a little farther. 

“Fuck.”

Violet chuckles and nips Clementine’s earlobe. She licks the bite mark, soothing the red skin, and Clementine arches her neck away so that Violet can have better access. Violet’s right hand leaves one breast and slips down over Clementine’s stomach again. 

Her fingers run over the hem of Clementine’s knickers and Clementine lets out a little whimper. Violet seems pleased with the reaction and moves one hand up to cup a breast as the other slips inside Clementine's knickers. She brushes her knuckles against Clementine’s curls and Clementine shivers. Clementine opens her legs wider.

Violet’s fingers glide along her, and gently caress her clit before slipping inside. 

It's so good, the pressure of two fingers inside her. Clementine bucks her hips, when Violet simply lets her fingers rest inside her, not moving. Then, she slowly glides them out, until Clementine is left feeling empty. 

“You’re so wet,” she murmurs into Clementine’s ear.

“Yes,” she gasps in a breathy whisper.

Violet teases her, moving her fingers slowly back in. The pace is deliberate, and Clementine nearly cries when Violet clamps an arm about her waist. She tries to wriggle away and cants her hip and attempts to grind into Violet’s hand. But Violet forces her to stay still and moves her thumb up to roll her clit. 

Violet slides in and out, in and out, smooth and relentless. The strokes are maddeningly wonderful and Clementine moans each time Violet stops and takes out her fingers. She brings her hand up to cup Clementine jaw, pulling her face towards her so that Clementine can kiss her. Their tongues meet in a languid kiss, and Clementine can smell herself on Violet’s fingers.

When the kisses end, Violet’s hand slithers back down to Clementine’s center and thrusts in, curling and stretching to that spot that makes Clementine groan and see spots.

“Like that?” Violet asks, prodding that place inside her, rolling her clit in time with her thrusts. Her nose is pressed into Clementine’s hair, and Clementine can hear her panting.

“Yes, don’t stop!”

She doesn’t. She quickens the pace, and Clementine rocks against her, trying to fuck herself on Violet’s hand. She’s so close and she feels Violet pull her impossibly closer.

“Violet,” she mumbles as she reaches down to wrap her hand tightly around Violet’s wrist.

“Yes, Clementine?”

She’s going to make her say it. “I’m so close...I want to…just like that. Please.”

Clementine’s hips are rolling in little circles on the bed, and she can’t stop pushing herself against Violet’s hand. Then, Violet leans in a little closer and kisses Clementine’s temple. She places her cheek against Clementine’s and says, “After you cum-”

Clementine sobs. Because she’s so close. Her entire body is taught with the tension, and her muscles ache with the mere mention of it. 

“Hush my love,” Violet chastises lightly. She leans in to speak once more into Clementine’s ear. 

“After you cum Clementine, I want you again.”

“Yes,” Clementine sobs. She’s so close. She can feel that familiar warmth spreading in her belly. She arches her back. 

“I want to taste you,” Violet whispers.

Clementine clenches down and cums with a wail.

She relaxes slowly back into Violet, sagging further and further into her. Her hands unclench the sheets she didn't realize she had been gripping, and her fingers relax against the bedding. Her head thuds back again once more onto Violet's shoulder, and she looks up at the ceiling, still panting. She tries to catch her breath. Every muscle seems to sag in relief as Violet licks her neck. Clementine’s sure she tastes salty and warm, a little sweaty. But Violet does not seem to mind.

She whimpers again, and tries to sit up, but Violet makes a little sound in the back of her throat and gently pulls her back. Her arms are still wrapped around Clementine’s middle, and Clementine turns to seek out Violet’s lip in a kiss. A slow, gentle kiss.

Clementine sighs into it.

Violet pulls back and whispers against Clementine’s throat.

“We’re both knackered.”

“Hmm, but you promised more,” Clementine hums teasingly. Her hands return to Violet’s knees and she squeezes gently.

“We have all morning tomorrow. Maybe even try something new?”

Her voice is soft and sleepy and Clementine lets out a chuckle.

“I’m game,” she says.

“Okay,” Violet whispers.

Then, Clementine rolls over until they are side by side again. Violet pulls her close, and wraps her arms around her. It’s so very warm here, in Violet’s arms, and Clementine nuzzles her nose into Violet’s hair.

She reaches up to brush through Violet’s hair one last time.

“I love your hair,” she mumbles.

“I know,” Violet whispers, her eyes closed and her breathing slow.

“You know, I never got you anything for our anniversary.”

Violet’s eyes open and she smirks. “Breakfast in bed?” she asks hopefully.

Clementine smiles and nods, cuddling a little closer.

“Pancakes with strawberries and cream, I think,” Violet says thoughtfully. Her eyes are all shiny, like a child's on Christmas morning. 

"You and food," Clementine says with a laugh. She leans over Violet to turn the light out.

“Pancakes, it is,” Clementine agrees as she settles further into the bed. The sleepiness returns, creeping across her body, and Clementine feels herself drift into that hazy place between sleep and consciousness. Violet settles one hand on her hip and Clementine rests her face near Violet's, so that she can hear the soft sound of her breathing. She feels warm and loved and safe and tries to keep her eyes open, to look at Violet in the moonlight for a few moments longer. Then, Violet whispers softly into the darkness.

“Happy anniversary, Clementine.”

Clementine closes her eyes and feels her heart soar. 

“Happy anniversary, Violet.”

Clementine sleeps all the night long.

-

“You’re really insatiable tonight,” Violet huffs, as she sinks further into the pillows.

Clementine grins and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She doesn’t answer, simply nips the inside of Violet’s thigh, making her hiss.

“I may be done for the night,” Violet murmurs apologetically once she catches her breath. She's not like Clementine, who is seemingly able to just keep going all night long. 

Clementine sighs, and slowly works her way up until she’s hovering above just above Violet, one hand on either side of Violet’s head. She’s gazing down and looking all flushed and worked up and Violet knows that Clementine’s not quite done yet. She reaches up and begins to trace light patterns on Clementine’s back. She soothes the skin where she knows there are scratch marks from earlier. Violet had gotten a little carried away, had clung and torn at Clementine, desperate in her need. She trails her fingertips along Clementine’s shoulders and smiles when Clementine shivers.

Clementine's arms begin to shake from holding herself up, so she gently lays on top of Violet, humming at the feeling of Violet stroking her back. She rests her chin on Violet’s chest, and looks up with those sparkling eyes and Violet sighs because this is all she’s ever wanted.

They tend to fall asleep right after sex, from exhaustion, their age, and sometimes because it's just too warm and soft in their bed. And when their legs are all tangled and Clementine is lying on top of her, it's hard to resist the heaviness of her eyelids. But Clementine’s eyes are sparkling, and Violet wants to make her come undone one more time.

She continues to smooth a hand across Clementine’s back, but starts to massage her scalp with one hand. And then, she’s twirling some of the short locks with her fingers, pulling a little and smiling at Clementine's small gasp. Clementine's eyes slip shut, and Violet tugs a little harder.

Clementine moans at that and doesn’t open her eyes but whispers darkly, “I thought you were done.”

“So did I,” Violet murmurs back, before returning her hands to Clementine's back.

Clementine opens her eyes, and Violet’s breath catches, because Clementine’s hair is all askew and her face is flushed and there’s a bite mark on her shoulder from where Violet had marked her earlier. Violet feels an ache in her chest just at the sight of her.

“Come here,” she whispers.

Clementine complies, meeting her halfway in a slow, sloppy kiss that ends with Violet moaning as Clementine takes her bottom lip between her teeth. She gasps when Clementine nips her playfully. She pulls back to see a grin on Clementine's face, and suddenly Violet’s goal in life is to fuck that smug expression off of Clementine’ face.

So she does.

Clementine gasps as Violet quickly flips them, until Clementine is pinned beneath her, both wrists loosely grasped in one of Violet’s hands. It’s an old trick, and Violet is pleased because it gets Clementine every time. She loves it when Violet takes control.

Clementine moves her hands experimentally, but Violet keeps them put, and raises an eyebrow. Clementine whimpers, and her eyes are so dark they’re almost black. She starts to squirm and Violet leans down and licks the shell of her ear. “Wrap your legs around me,” she whispers as Clementine shudders at the feeling of Violet’s breath on her neck. Clementine slowly winds her legs around Violet's back.

“Good girl,” Violet praises, and doesn’t miss the way Clementine’s eyes slip shut for a moment. 

Violet can’t resist any longer, and she leans down to kiss her soundly. She smiles into the kiss when Clementine moans wantonly, her hips beginning to rock back and forth. Her legs are wrapped around her so tightly that for a moment Violet thinks of being merciful and not dragging this out. Just letting her have it. But where would the fun be in that?

Clementine begins to rub her feet against the back of Violet's thighs, unable to remain still. Her hands are still restrained, and Violet feels her focus slipping from the kiss. So she pulls back and watches Clementine try and capture her lips again, before she opens her eyes and drops her head back onto the pillow.

“Tease,” she huffs.

Violet grins again. “You’re one to talk.”

Clementine just smiles, and hums when Violet begins kissing her chest. She meanders to a nipple, keeping her eyes on Clementine's face as she bites down gently. Clementine’s hips jolt a bit, and she whimpers softly. Her brow furrows as Violet sucks the nipple into her mouth, before working her way over to the other.

“Please,” Clementine moans, and Violet bites down hard, grinning at Clementine’s sharp gasp.

“Violet, please, please….” Her voice is low, growling even, and Violet knows that this won’t take long, teasing or no. She’s so worked up, and Clementine loves to be worked up.

Violet comes back to hover fully over Clementine, watching her as she rolls her hips, tries to do anything to create friction. Clementine opens her eyes when she notices Violet’s stillness. Then, she leans down and takes an earlobe into her mouth, sucking and then biting down gently, before soothing the skin as Clementine hisses. She turns her head to give Violet better access, and Violet gently blows into her ear.

“Yes!” Clementine sobs, and Violet lets go of Clementine's wrists and reaches down between them with her right hand. Clementine's thick thighs are so soft, the skin is velvety and warm and Violet rests her forehead on Clementine’s when she feels how wet Clementine is.

“Clementine,” she groans. “You’re so wet.”

Clementine’s only response is to moan, as Violet slowly slides her fingers through the wet folds. Violet circles Clementine’s clit, and then slips one finger inside of her, just to tease. Clementine mews, and her legs clamp impossibly tighter around Violet’s hips.

“Yes,” Clementine whimpers involuntarily. It’s a soft hitch of her breath that makes Violet realize that she wants to do something new.

“Do you trust me,” Violet whispers, and she slowly takes her finger out of Clementine.

Clementine opens her eyes. “Yes,” she says softly, almost reverently, as her hand cums up to push some of Violet’s fringe out of her eyes. Violet turns her face to kiss the palm of Clementine's hand and then reaches over to the nightstand for Clementine’s vibrator.

Violet raises her eyebrows and Clementine nods vigorously once she understands.

“Let me know if it’s too much,” she whispers, as she places the vibrator against Clementine’s clit. It’s one of those purple ones that Clementine had had long before she ever met Violet. It’s long and textured, and according to Clementine, hit all the right spots when they were pining for each other. Violet turns it on.

“Oh!” Clementine gasps, as the vibrations seem to go right through her. She hasn’t used the toy in a while, and she’s so turned on and ready that she nearly cums on the spot. But Violet eases the toy away almost instantly, moving it slowly down toward her entrance.

Clementine mews when Violet circles her entrance, but doesn’t ease the vibrator inside. “Violet!” she warns with a sharp voice, after Violet teases her with a fourth pass.

Violet chuckles at her impatience. Clementine can get demanding, even argumentative in bed, usually when she’s so turned on she can barely think. She’s right where Violet wants her. For as put together as she is, Clementine loves to lose control, and Violet loves to bring her to her knees. Sometimes literally.

Violet kisses her again, softly and not enough to get carried away. Just enough until Clementine moans, and then Violet pulls away again so she can watch Clementine’s face as she slowly slips the toy inside.

“Yes,” Clementine whimpers as her eyes slam smut. Her hands move to Violet’s back, and she drags her nails across Violet’s skin as Violet pulls the vibrator slowly out.

Violet hisses a little at the sting of Clementine’s nails on her skin. It’s so so good, and Violet begins a rhythm, a slow in and out that makes Clementine squirm. She takes it slow, knowing it will drive her mad. It only takes a few minutes before Clementine is making noise at every stroke, clinging to Violet’s shoulders with her face pressed hotly against Violet’s neck. One of the things Violet loves most is Clementine’s unabashed enjoyment of sex. She’s loud and unapologetic, demanding and giving, always desperate for more. Violet is always desperate to give her more, always wanting to give Clementine anything she wants, for as long as she wants it.

Violet turns up the speed of the vibrator and Clementine squeals.

“Baby,” she nearly shrieks. It’s a high pitched sound, harsh and desperate.

“Yes, darling?” Violet’s tone is light and teasing, and Clementine doesn’t have the wherewithal to even glare. Her only response is a whimper and her hands moving to grasp the sheets so hard that her knuckles turn white.

Violet begins to go a little faster and nearly dies at the way Clementine’s hips rise up off the bed, and at the way her back arches, and the way she sobs Violet’s name. Her hands move to Violet’s ass, trying to pull her closer, and Violet moans and sucks on Clementine’s pulsepoint.

The vibrator is curved, and by design is supposed to reach that certain spot. Violet slips the vibrator in a little deeper and Clementine's heels dig into Violet’s back. She starts to beg her to go faster, tells her she loves her over and over, whimpers when Violet turns it up to the highest speed.

Clementine is trembling, but forces herself to open her eyes, to look deep into Violet. Her eyes are glassy and she’s a million miles away, but she reaches her hands up to frame Violet’s face. 

It’s the thing that frightened Violet when they first admitted they were attracted to each other. It’s the thing that tears Violet apart whenever Clementine does it. This visceral urgent need to be connected, to be close. It’s how Clementine always wants to be as near to Violet as she can be. And how always, right before she cums, she tells Violet she loves her.

“I love you,” she gasps, and cums with a snap of her hips and her hands buried in Violet’s hair.

She’s trembling as Violet works her through it, and she shivers when Violet slips the toy out. She clings to Violet, and Violet holds her until she’s not as overwhelmed. She’s panting, and Violet hushes her softly, kisses her temple and smooths the sweaty hair out of her face. She nuzzles into Clementine’s neck, until Clementine sighs.

“I didn’t expect that,” she pants slightly. Still a little out of breath.

“Good?”

“Very,” Clementine says, before turning her head slightly to kiss her on the mouth. This is a lazy kiss, a Sunday afternoon kiss, a kiss that seems to be more about comfort than desire. It’s just softness and familiarity. It’s Violet’s favorite kind of kiss and she sinks into it, letting herself feel happy and relaxed and loved.

Clementine is dazed and sleepy and Violet can’t bring herself to do anything more than place the vibrator on the bedside table and pull up the duvet until they’re snuggled and warm. She eases off of Clementine, and comes to rest beside her, one arm across Clementine's stomach and the other beneath her head. Clementine tucks her nose into Violet’s neck and sighs again.

“You keep surprising me, Berenice Wolfe,” she whispers.

“Is… is that alright?” she asks hesitantly.

“Yes, you ridiculous woman,” she smiles. “I love it when you surprise me.”

“It’s important to keep things spicy in the bedroom,” Violet murmurs very seriously.

Clementine swats her arm playfully and giggles. Violet grins and pulls her closer before kissing her softly on the forehead, and once on the temple. And then once more to the lips, salty from sweat. Violet holds Clementine until her breathing slows into an even in and out, then lets the soft sound lull her to sleep.


End file.
